Memory Beta:Nominations for featured articles
Nominations for featured articles is for nominating the best articles on the entire site. The articles are expected to be complete, and examine the point thoroughly. It is expected that spelling, citations, and standard style problems have already been fixed, and a picture never hurts if it is available. At current, the Memory Beta is still building its database from the ground up, so there probably won't be many fully complete articles in the near future. We're also still building on our list of members, so the voting process may be slow if it is ever gotten around to, please be patient with us during these times. Any user may nominate an article for featured status, and you may nominate an article contributed to solely by you, how ever you must be a signed up member. IP users are not permitted to nominate, nor vote in this process. Please do not forget to sign your nominations, so we can confirm this. This is the discussion and voting page for featured article nominations. After an article has entered discussion, should be placed on the article. Once an article is approved, change the template to . How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least two weeks after the article's nomination, that article has 3 supports and no objections, it will be added to the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article". How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be reviewed by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to satisfy the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 2 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Each month the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured, and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via the template. Nominees that are inactive for two months will be eliminated from the nominations list. Sample article title Supports # User:1 # User:2 # User:3 Objections * I think there are too many red links. --User:1 * Formatting should be fixed. --User:2 Comments * Lots of great text and pics, worthy of the title. --User:1 * Very well thought out article. --User:2 * Formatting has been fixed and looks spot on! --3 ** Okay cool - that was my only objection. --4 Featured article nominations The Mark of Gideon Supports # -- Captain MKB 01:44, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Objections * Comments * As of now, this article lacks a long summary, and possible expansion image gallery. I think the article will be appropriate and attractive for the main page with the addition of even a short, spoiler-free summary to illustrate the theme of the source, and a format cleanup. The attention gained on the main page featured article section will probably lead new users to complete sections. -- Captain MKB 03:41, February 4, 2017 (UTC) The Royale Supports # -- Captain MKB 01:44, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Objections * Comments * As of now, this article lacks a long summary and possible expansion of image gallery. I think the article will be appropriate and attractive for the main page with the addition of even a short, spoiler-free summary to illustrate the theme of the source, and a format cleanup. The attention gained on the main page featured article section will probably lead new users to complete all sections. -- Captain MKB 03:40, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Elizabeth Sherwood Supports # -- Captain MKB 01:44, January 29, 2017 (UTC) # -- -- Markonian 13:49, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Objections * Comments * As of now, this article lacks a more detailed summary, and possibilities to expand the image gallery. I think the article will be appropriate and attractive for the main page. The attention gained on the main page featured article section will probably lead new users to fill out further the references and images. -- Captain MKB 03:38, February 4, 2017 (UTC) * This page is a good example for this Wiki and deserves nomination. A) It focuses on a non-canon character, B) who's a secondary character as well. C) And it forms a great template for similar articles. Kind regards, -- -- Markonian 13:49, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Miranda class starships Supports # -- Captain MKB 01:44, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Objections * Comments * As of now, this article lacks some follow through with sectional charting of the ships listed. I think the article will be appropriate and attractive for the main page with the addition of even a short, spoiler-free summary to illustrate the theme of the topic, and a format cleanup. The attention gained on the main page featured article section will probably lead new users to complete the chart list. -- Captain MKB 03:36, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Decision at Midnight Supports # -- Captain MKB 00:50, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Objections * Comments * As of now, this article lacks a summary, extensive references and image gallery. I think the article will be appropriate and attractive for the main page with the addition of even a short, spoiler-free summary to illustrate the theme of the source, and a format cleanup. The attention gained on the main page featured article section will probably lead new users to complete the references and images. -- Captain MKB 03:36, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Star Charts Supports # captainmike captainmike 69px 17:33, February 10, 2018 (UTC) #TimPendragon (talk) 15:49, January 19, 2020 (UTC) # Objections Comments Archives * 2006 archive * 2007 archive * 2008 archive * 2009 archive * 2010 archive * 2010s archive category:memory Beta maintenance